


[Fanart] Newt/Graves

by deaserkan



Series: Newt/Graves Fanart [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart, Gramander, M/M, artwork, vampire!Graves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaserkan/pseuds/deaserkan
Summary: Artworks of Newt/Graves - each chapter is one drawing.Will most likely change the rating to explicit later~ ;)





	1. [G] You're not fond of eye contact are you, Mr. Scamander.

You're not fond of eye contact are you, Mr. Scamander.

by deaserkan

 

 

You can follow me on Tumblr, [deaserkan](http://deaserkan.tumblr.com).


	2. [T] Can't Resist

He can't resist...  
By deaserkan

You can follow me on Tumblr, [deaserkan](http://deaserkan.tumblr.com).


	3. [G] Entangled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluffy stuff~

Entangled by Deaserkan

Requested by elenarinya

 

 

You can follow me on Tumblr, [deaserkan](http://deaserkan.tumblr.com).


	4. [M] Untamable

Untamable  
By deaserkan

  
You can follow me on Tumblr, [deaserkan](http://deaserkan.tumblr.com).


	5. [G] Look at me

Look at me by deaserkan

Requested by into-the-newtcase

You can follow me on tumblr, [deaserkan](http://deaserkan.tumblr.com).


	6. [T] Inevitable

Inevitable 

By deaserkan

 

 

You can follow me on Tumblr, [deaserkan](http://deaserkan.tumblr.com).


	7. [M] Mess Around

Mess around By deaserkan 

Requested by [j_gabrielle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle) as a companion piece to their fic, [Be Nice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8669188).

You can follow me on Tumblr, [deaserkan](http://deaserkan.tumblr.com).


	8. [G] Newts are inclined to cuddle

Newts are inclined to cuddle. Requested by bigfiremagazine.

By deaserkan

You can follow me on Tumblr, [deaserkan](http://deaserkan.tumblr.com).


	9. [T] Don’t drop your spoon

Don’t drop your spoon. Requested from elenarinya for their friend gramander fic written in Russian which can be found [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4954279).

By Deaserkan 

  
You can follow me on Tumblr, [deaserkan](http://deaserkan.tumblr.com).


	10. [M] Let me hear you

Let me hear you

By deaserkan

You can follow me on Tumblr, [deaserkan](http://deaserkan.tumblr.com).


	11. [G] Wands at the ready

Wands at the ready  
By deaserkan

Requested by elenarinya - who presented a tough choice of either Newt in a tux or undercover in danish girl style, but I couldn’t resist a pretty lady. Thank you for your request!

You can follow me or request art on Tumblr, [Deaserkan](http://deaserkan.tumblr.com).


	12. [G] Stay Back!

Stay back!  
By deaserkan

Requested by cosmopolitanflowerchild, thank you for your request! Wasn’t on my A-game, but I hope you like protective!percy

 

 

As always, you can follow me on tumblr - [deaserkan](http://deaserkan.tumblr.com).


	13. [G] Little Ms. Gidget

Little Ms. Gidget  
By deaserkan

Requested by litindecency - thank you for this adorable request!

 

 

As always, you can follow me on tumblr - [deaserkan](http://deaserkan.tumblr.com).


	14. [T] "Sweet Newt..." Graves purred. (Vampire!Graves)

 

Kind of obsessed with Vampire!Graves~

You can follow me on Tumblr, [deaserkan](http://deaserkan.tumblr.com).


	15. [T] She was a taker, you need a giver…

“She was a taker, you need a giver…”  
By Deaserkan

Requested by catofshredinger:  
Could you draw an art of Percival which kisses Newt, but Newt is afraid and try to push Percival?

Thank you very much for your request!

You can follow me on Tumblr, [deaserkan](http://deaserkan.tumblr.com).


	16. [M] Don’t worry, Mummy will feed you… (Vampire!Graves)

Don’t worry, Mummy will feed you…  
By deaserkan

A/N: if anyone just felt like tossing some vampire!graves fics over here, I'd be a happy babe... just sayin!

You can follow me on Tumblr, [deaserkan](http://deaserkan.tumblr.com).


	17. [G] Naughty Niffler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I- I’m sorry Mister Graves!”  
> Naughty little Missus…  
> By Deaserkan
> 
> Requested by @music-is-the-voice-of-the-soul:  
> So I really like your art!!!! It’s so AMAZING!!!! Could you draw Newt and Graves with the Niffler? Newt holding the Niffler while the Niffler is trying to get the cufflinks or pocket watch from Graves.
> 
> Thank you for your request!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can request art from me on tumblr, deaserkan


	18. [M] Touchy Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @skip-supports-ships:  
> I love your art work especially the colors you use. The request, I think graves is a very touchy person when he holds newt, like he likes to touch Newt chest a lot ( I hope it makes sense) Thank you!
> 
> Thank you so much for your request!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always you can request art from me on tumblr, deaserkan


	19. [G] Force (Star Wars crossover)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Force. By deaserkan  
> Requested by @elenarinya:  
> Hey I have a new idea for an art! Graves with a blue lightsaber and Newt as some kind of humanoid~ (I switched it around)
> 
> Thank you very much for this cool crossover request!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always you can request art from me on tumblr, deaserkan


	20. [PG-13] More than Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt’s face burned. He wished he could take it back, the words he practically shouted still ringing in his head: “You don’t understand! I don’t see you as a friend.”

  
  


Newt’s face burned. He wished he could take it back, the words he practically shouted still ringing in his head: “You don’t understand! I don’t see you as a friend.”

He could feel the stinging tears of humiliation in his eyes as Percival stared at him, silent and unmoving as a stone statue. He watched as his brow dipped further and further to form a severe expression. Graves voice came in a low growl, “What do you mean.”

They had become close, partnering on missions - spending long nights researching, investigating, having meals together at the Goldstein’s... Graves felt a spike of betrayal at Newt’s admission. How on earth could they not be friends? Was Newt so jaded by humanity that he would never consider another person a friend or loved one?

Newt fidgeted, his shoes squeaking on Percival’s office floor. “That’s not— I didn’t mean—“ he struggled to find the words to undo what he had set into motion. Percival was sure to hate him if he didn’t take it back...Newt knew his feelings were not reciprocated.

Percival, hurt and unable to stand the awkwardness of the situation, spoke again. “I’m sorry to have presumed we were friendly...” He looked to the floor, his jaw clenching. “In the future, I will respect your space and keep our relationship professional.” He straightened, and made his way to the door to open it. “Please forgive me.” He held it open for Newt. 

“What—“ Newt was confused. It took him a few seconds of staring like a gaping fish to process what just happened. “Graves, I didn’t mean—“

“Newt, you don’t need to feel bad on my behalf. It was my mistake.” Graves looked back up at Newt, expression clean and casual.

“Graves—”

“I’m fine, don’t worry—” 

“Graves—”

“Really—“

“Percy!” Newt strode over, wooden heels of his dress shoes clacking loudly as he pressed into Percival, brushing his lips against his. Percival froze, his eyes wide and confused. Newt quickly stepped back, “That’s what I meant…by not seeing you as just a friend, Percival…” Newt’s face burned again, he looked to the floor. He counted the pounding heartbeats as he waited for the rejection that was surely to come. He didn’t hear the soft click of the door being shut, but jumped at the feeling of a hand taking his waist and another threading into his hair. He took in a sharp breath as once again his lips touched Percival’s. Unlike the last fleeting kiss, his mouth was pressed fully against the other man’s. He could feel the rasp of Percival’s’ 5 o’clock shadow, the warmth of his breath, the rough fabric of his coat. It was all wonderful.

Percival’s hands pressed them closer and closer, deepening their kiss and contact. They drank each other in with all five senses, until they were required to break for air. Newt, a little starry eyed, gaped up at Percival, whose perfect hair had somehow become disheveled along with this tie. Percival’s eyes were warm and trained on Newt as though he was a rare species of bird, seconds from flight.

Newt didn’t remember what prompted it, but he snorted with laughter, and soon dissolved into giggles, causing Percival to huff a laugh and press back in to Newt, kissing him again and again and again…

 


End file.
